


As The Rush Comes

by JadeAvici



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Laura, F/F, Feeding Carmilla, Glamoured Laura, Journalist Laura, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, night club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeAvici/pseuds/JadeAvici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura finds herself prey to a strange woman, whose eyes look like cats underneath the clubs strobe lights. The interaction leaves her confused, sore, and wondering why she has blood on her favorite shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As The Rush Comes

Laura Hollis was not one to go out to nightclubs especially when the biggest presentation of her life was tomorrow but Danny and the rest of her friends weren't having any of it. Under the disguise of being a celebration of her accomplishments at the newspaper.

"Hollis you are going and you are going to like it. Cut back, Enjoy life. Maybe even get laid who knows!!" Kirsch was a little too pumped to say the least. Even though Danny and him were attached at the lips... _ sorry _ the Hip he still was more than willing to help his "Favorite lesbro" find a lady friend as he would try to word it.

"He's got a point... now don't give me that look. If you don't want to get to into the scene just hang back with LaF and Perry. They're meeting us there, " Danny put a hand on her shoulder, the tall ginger smiled softly, "Just try to enjoy it. You don't have to actually party with kirsch. Just relax a little is all. Can you do that Laura?"

Laura sighed and smiled back, "Sure Danny. I can relax a little but can we maybe not focus on getting me hammered like last time. I do have to work tomorrow."

Laura remembered seeing Danny's reassuring smile one more time before finding herself three tequila shots in dancing underneath the red strobe lights at the nightclub. She couldn't even recall the name of the establishment but she knew it probably had to do with vampires or something. The whole theme of the club was Gothic in a sense; the color scheme a nice palette of reds, blacks, and a few purples. As the world spun around her Laura caught a glimpse of Danny and Kirsch in a booth making out while LaF and Perry were out on the dance floor with her. Somehow Laura got her hands on another shot, downing them with a smile and laughter on her lips.

"Laura you should probably ease up on the drinks!" Perry yelled over the music but Laura paid no attention. Danny was right it was night to loosen up, yes she was definitely going to regret it in the morning but fuck it. Being a twenty-two year old workaholic was not the path she wanted to head down.

With all sense of time skewed Laura couldn't tell if was a few minutes or an hour later when Perry was helping a very inebriated LaF out to their cab while they drunkenly yelled goodbye to the lovebirds and Laura. His lips finally unlocked from Danny's Kirsch leaned over in the booth to Laura, "Hey Laura there is two hotties looking at you. Twelve o'clock dance floor. Serious babes."

That's when Laura could have sworn the world literally stopped moving for a moment. The two 'Hotties' were both dancing on the floor eyes always coming back to rest on Laura. One was a dark skinned woman her hair done in a perfect bun, she wore a  lavish gold necklace with some type of large gem in the middle. She wore a form fitting black dress that looked as if she just got off work at a law firm or some place important. Her eyes a deep amber and almost hypnotizing but it was the other woman with her that stole her breath away.

The second woman was wearing tight leather pants, a red and black corset, and slim black heels that made the muscles in her legs pop even more against the leather. Ink black hair falling over her shoulders and down to mid back in messy ringlets. Her eyes were a dark brown...but every time Laura made eye contact with her they seemed to turn into a bright yellow-green, the best way for Laura to describe it, was that they looked like cat eyes.

Laura's feet developed a mind of their own as she stood from her seat and began to walk toward the two women. Her mind was torn between the two but when she was with in a few feet of them she caught glimpse of the cat-eyed woman's cocky smirk and what looked like the two white caps of her canines peeking out over her bottom lip. The battle in her mind won over, completely drawn toward the woman in the corset. "You win this one Micarlla. enjoy the prize."

The other woman's voice was smooth and almost relaxing to hear, even with the subtle tones of irritation laced throughout it.  Mi...whatever her name was closed the distance between her and Laura, her lips just brushing against the shell of her ear as she spoke, "Care to dance Cupcake?"

Her voice was husky and seductive, the normal alto tones made almost irresistible. Laura could help the visible shiver sent down her spine. "...yes...."

A slender hand grasped her hip and brought her closer, the sudden chill of her hands against Laura's to hot body made her jump. "Well don't you look like a virgin sacrifice."

That sentence shouldn't have made her blush, or turn her on as much as it did, but the way this woman said it paired with the subtle curl of her lips into a smirk. Laura felt as if she would do anything this woman said even if she didn't say please. Laura didn't recognize the change of the beat but she could feel it, the bass making her heart pound out of her chest, or was it the stranger she was dancing with. As their bodies moved with one another Laura felt her head start to spin, their wasn't much room between them and everything about this woman seemed to intoxicating. The way she smelt like the night sky and danger, if someone could really smell like that, the strange aura that drew Laura in. She didn't know if she could even blame this on the tequila or on just the woman herself.

"I...I don't know your name."

Out of all the things to say that was all she found the words for, "Its Carmilla, Cupcake."

_ Carmilla _ ,  _ oh carmilla _ such a beautiful name and the way it rolled of her tongue. The slight accent that appeared as she rolled the L's off her tongue. Laura was going to make a comment about the beauty of Carmilla's name but instead she kissed her. Her lips pressing against the others, bottom lip getting caught by the beautiful white tips of the other girl's canine's...no  _ fangs.  _ They were more like fangs than anything else.

Carmilla jumped in surprise but the shock only lasted mere moments before she reciprocated the action. Slender arms wrapping around Laura's hip bringing her even closer as if their was any more room left between them. Laura wrapped her arms around the taller girl’s neck. Her chest ached as she pulled away for air, "Wow...."

"Wow yourself..."

Laura couldn't recall anymore conversation after that her mind wiped blank by the feeling of lips on her jawline, beneath her ear, down her neck. Sucking, teeth nipping, pulling on pulse points. Moans escaped her as she grabbed onto Carmilla's shoulders. Knuckles white as she held on, scared to let go in case her legs gave out. Carmilla kissed another pulse point at the base of her neck and shoulder. Then suddenly she felt her bite down, the pain didn't subside, Laura gasped which soon turned into a moan as a rush of pleasure flooded her. As Carmilla pulled away, a red substance dripping down her chin and staining her lips a maroon color....or maybe that was just a trick of the lights just like how her eyes looked like cat eyes. Laura kissed her, tasting a small tinge of iron as the red liquid smeared on her face and lips, spreading it between the both of them. 

Then Carmilla was gone, the last words Laura heard were full of want, "See you around Cupcake." Leaving Laura confused, head still spinning and wiping the strange red liquid off her face with her shirt. A few minutes later she remembered stumbling towards Danny and Kirsch before passing out. Her dreams haunted buy the strange cat eyed woman. 

  
  
  



End file.
